I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gliders and more particularly to the field of gliders having a body of multi-sided tubular configuration. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of gliders of multi-sided tubular configuration which are powered or non-powered.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the issued United States patents reveals the following United States patents which are related to the field of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,378,193 discloses a glider type flying toy with a conical-shaped tubular body with an open rear end. A pair of opposed tabs along an upper portion of the body support a wing to give lift to the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,842 discloses a bubble producing glider toy having a body of hollow cylindrical shape open at both ends. An upper portion of the cylinder is cut away beginning at a point spaced from an upper portion of the leading edge and tapering to the trailing edge where substantially all of the cylindrical form has been removed. A wire ring supported by a strut attached to the leading edge and concentric with the cylinder is employed to support a bubble producing liquid which creates bubbles as the toy glides through the air. U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,639 discloses a model airplane comprising a fuselage formed by a forward frame member and twin spaced booms extending rearward therefrom. A pair of cylindrical wings are supported by the forward frame and the twin booms respectively. An internal combustion engine driving a propeller is supported at the junction of the booms to power the device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,158 discloses a monocoque arched kite having an aerodynamic surface formed of a single sheet of stiff material arched about a longitudinal axis. The surface is more highly arched at a front end than at a rear end and has a large aperture located near the rearward half. A flying string is attached directly to the kite for flying it with the concave side of the surface deployed upward. None of the above-listed United States patents disclose nor anticipate a glider having a body formed from a multi-sided tube open at its ends, with sides of planar configuration. The above-listed United States patents constitute the entire art known to the Applicant and his Attorney.